


Breaking Brad

by myrthrilmercury



Series: Icebreaker [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bondage and Discipline, Bukkake, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fantasizing, Flogging, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Spreader Bars, St. Andrew's Cross, Suspension, Table Sex, Temperature Play, Wooden Horse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: Alex and Nicke give Brad Marchand an attitude adjustment.
Relationships: Alexander Ovechkin/Brad Marchand, Brad Marchand/Boston Bruins Ensemble, Zdeno Chara/Brad Marchand
Series: Icebreaker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Breaking Brad

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize for how long it's taken for me to write this. Between work, personal life, and some physical and mental health issues, I have had a lot going on. This includes the death of one of my best friends, who also happened to be one of my biggest writing cheerleaders, shortly before Christmas. I'm still writing Prime Suspect, too. It's just suffered from the same issue.
> 
> I do read all your comments and am still taking suggestions, so feel free to post them.
> 
> UPDATE 7/4: Hello, Reddit. Enjoy your stay.

The puck clanged as it bounced off the crossbar, taking the remaining seconds of the third period and any chances of a comeback with it.

Alex cursed through gritted teeth as the horn sounded. They’d rallied in the third, but still lost 3-2 to the Bruins. While the Bruins were lining up to congratulate Rask, Alex’s teammates began filing off the ice and heading towards the tunnel.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alex noticed Chara heading his way. Apparently it was a good thing he was taking his time getting off the ice.

“Good game,” Chara said, slapping his hand against Alex’s left glove. “Let’s do it again in a week, huh?” With that, he turned and left to join his teammates.

Alex clenched his fists in frustration as he headed off the ice. It wasn’t until he was halfway down the tunnel he realized there was something in his left hand. He opened his fist to find a wad of crumpled paper. 

Intrigued, Alex dropped his gloves and opened up the paper to reveal a handwritten note.

_Meet me and Bergs at The Dubliner at midnight. We need your help._

***

“Couldn’t they have met us at a more reasonable hour?” Nicke grumbled as Alex settled their fare with the driver. 

“Probably trying not to arouse suspicion.” Alex looked around until spotting Bergeron out of the corner of his eye. 

“There you are.” Bergeron looked around to make sure the coast was clear before heading towards the doorway and beckoning Alex and Nicke inside. “Follow me.” 

Alex and Nicke followed Bergeron up the stairs and through several hallways until they reached a tiny room appropriately called “The Snug.”

“Here we are.” Once Alex and Nicke were inside, Bergeron looked outside into the hallway before closing the door. “As this is a sensitive matter, Zee and I booked the most private room here in advance. If we tried talking at our hotel, there’d be too many people eavesdropping; which would ruin our plans.”

Alex nodded.

A sudden thought occurred to Nicke. “Wait, where’s Chara?”

“He’s off administering some emergency discipline and will be joining us shortly. In the meantime, I can at least bring you up to speed on our problem.”

“Ah.” Alex nodded in understanding. After all, McAvoy _had_ been in the box twice that evening, allowing the Caps to score each time. “So, what’s going on in Boston?”

“Well…” Bergeron heaved a long, exasperated sigh. “As you may have guessed once you retrained Segs, it’s Marchy. He’s out of control.”

“I figured as much.” Alex’s eyes narrowed in silent rage.

“The last time Zee brought up his behavior, he insisted that ‘real subs have no limits.’”

Nicke’s expression now matched Alex’s. “You’re shitting me.”

Before Bergeron could say much else, Chara entered the room; closing the door behind him. “Sorry about that. Hopefully he’s learned his lesson.” He turned his head to look at Bergeron. “How far along are you?”

“I just got started,” Bergeron replied. “Perfect timing.”

Chara sat down at the table with the others. “Well, this all started a while ago. Realistically, I don’t know how much longer I can play. So Bergs and I decided to start looking for anyone who can become a team Dom when I retire and train them so all the work won’t fall on him alone.”

“What about Krejci?” Nicke asked.

“He’s a sub,” Bergeron explained.

“Ohhh…” Nicke’s eyes widened in interest. “We can use this to our advantage.”

“Are you plotting something?” Chara inquired; eyeing Nicke suspiciously.

“He’s _always_ plotting something,” Alex noted with a chuckle. It was just one of the many things he loved about Nicke. “And Backes? What about him?”

“He’s still in training,” Chara replied. “He won’t be ready for at least another three months. Anyway…Before Backes got the A, Marchy was the guy who really stood out as a potential Dom. He had all the qualities we were looking for. There were no signs that he’d go on a power trip once he became one.”

Nicke propped his elbows against the table and crossed his arms. “So, you’ve created a monster and now you can’t control it?”

“We’ve been trying.” Chara sighed and shook his head. “We’ve taken away his Dom privileges and all his former subs now report to either me or Bergs. The final straw was when we confiscated all his equipment. He just went out and bought all new.”

“Motherfucker,” Alex muttered.

“Exactly.” Chara rolled his eyes. “Well, this time we have a plan we know will work, but we don’t have the manpower to pull it off with just the two of us. That’s where you come in.”

Bergeron pulled out his phone and slid it across the table to Alex. “We basically hammered this out over texts last week, so there’s something for you to look at. If you two have any other suggestions, we’re all ears.” 

Nicke leaned against Alex and looked over his right shoulder. “Let me see.”

Alex tilted the screen over to Nicke and thumbed through the texts. “So, other than tonight, we’ve got a week to get this all together?”

“Is that a problem?” Bergeron inquired.

“Nah. More than enough time. What about tonight, though?”

“Marchy stays out late after away games anymore,” Chara replied. “I doubt he’ll head back to the hotel any time soon, but Bergs is going downstairs to keep him distracted for another hour after you leave just in case. If I stayed, he’d know something was up.”

“So why _does_ he stay out late considering what happened with Seggy?” Alex asked.

“Because he’s a fucking idiot,” Bergeron muttered.

“No argument there,” Nicke chimed in.

“Here.” Chara pulled a keycard out of his pocket and dropped it on the table. “We’re at the Regency. He’s in room 320. This’ll get you in.”

Alex snatched the keycard from the table with a devilish smile. “This is gonna be fun.”

***

 _“Helvetes jävla skit,”_ Nicke muttered as he gawked at the state of Marchand’s hotel room. “Did a cyclone come through here?”

Alex grimaced as he inspected the table with the coffee machine and discovered that Marchand couldn’t be bothered to clean up any spills or throw away his trash. “Yeah, I don’t want to spend any more time in here than we have to, either. Let’s split up. I’ll take the bathroom.”

“Oh, good.” A mischievous grin crossed Nicke’s face. “Digging through his luggage is more fun anyways.”

“So nosy,” Alex chuckled before opening the bathroom door and turning on the light. The bathroom was just as much of a disaster area as the main room; with towels all over the floor and various toiletries strewn about haphazardly. From what Alex could tell, Marchand had simply opened the bag, dumped everything out, and let it lie wherever it landed. This would make things difficult. 

Nicke had gotten the better half of the deal. Alex wasn’t even halfway through searching the items on the bathroom counter before hearing a satisfied snicker from the other room. The inquisitive noises continued as Alex fruitlessly went through the remainder of the items. Clearly Nicke was having more fun than he was.

However, there was a small packet of lube in the far right hand corner, which Alex picked up. It could prove useful.

Other than Marchand being a slob, everything else looked normal. Even so, it was best to check the shower. Alex pushed back the curtain and was immediately rewarded with the sight of a small black object mounted to the shower wall with a suction cup.

Upon closer inspection, Alex realized it was a mount of some type. He then realized: he hadn’t checked Marchand’s toiletry bag.

Alex returned to the bathroom counter and opened the toiletry bag to find a large pink dildo. “Interesting.”

“What is?” Nicke called from the bedroom.

Before he could reply, Alex noticed the hole at the bottom of the dildo that appeared to attach to something. He grabbed one of the remaining clean washcloths from the towel rack above the toilet as a sudden thought occurred to him. No way in hell was he touching that thing with his bare hands.

Sure enough, when he grabbed the dildo and lined it up with the suction mount, it fit perfectly. 

“Come look at this,” Alex called, barely able to suppress a cackle. 

Nicke’s eyes widened as he poked his head through the bathroom door and saw what Alex was talking about. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah. Looks like someone’s a bit submissive after all.”

“I feel sorry for housekeeping,” Nicke quipped.

Alex nodded. “I already did, but even more so now. Find anything?”

Nicke stepped into the bathroom, beaming triumphantly as he held up a manga volume in one hand and a small black drawstring bag in the other. “Did I ever.”

Alex leaned over to take a close look at the manga. _“Bukkake Breeders #9?_ Nice. What’s in the bag?”

Nicke placed the manga on the bathroom counter and used both hands to open the drawstring bag, which contained a prostate massager and an accompanying remote control.

“Hmmm.” Alex raised an eyebrow. “Looks like we have ourselves a bottom in denial.”

“He won’t be denying it once we’re done with him.” Nicke closed the bag and placed it on the bathroom counter before retrieving the manga. “Check this out.” He thumbed through the pages; stopping to show Alex a few notable images. “Is it me, or does this guy look like Marchand?”

Alex grabbed the manga from Nicke’s hands and backtracked through the pages; closely examining the images as he suddenly realized something. “Wait…” He went back to the pages Nicke had pointed out. “Did you see what’s going on here? Not only does this guy look like Marchand, he’s getting gangbanged and bred in a locker room before a bunch of his teammates come on him.”

Nicke couldn’t keep the shit-eating grin off his face. “This is great. He’s in so much denial he doesn’t even know he wants to be used like a fucktoy.” 

“Or he knows but he’ll deny it,” Alex stated. “In which case, we’re just gonna have to force the truth out of him. I think we’ve got enough.”

“Yeah.” Nicke nodded in agreement. “By any chance, do you know where I can get a copy of that? You know, for research purposes?”

 _“’Research,’”_ Alex repeated dubiously with a deadpan stare. _“Suuuurre.”_

Nicke sighed and shook his head. “Okay, fine, you got me there. Let’s just get our pics and get the fuck out of here before Marchand comes back.”

***

Once they were back in Boston the following week, Bergeron took Backes, Krejci, and Marchand out to dinner. Backes and Krejci were long gone, but Bergeron and Marchand stuck around a little while longer before they decided to call it a night.

“I already called you an Uber,” Bergeron told Marchand as they headed to the curb. “Bright red Toyota, you can’t miss it—oh, there it is.”

“You paying or me?” Marchand inquired.

“I got this, don’t worry. I need to go back in and settle the tab. See you tomorrow.”

“Later.” Marchand opened the rear passenger door and got in. Unbeknownst to him, the lock clicked the moment he slammed the door shut.

Strange. The car was already shifting out of park. Did Bergs give the driver his address already?

It was only when Marchand realized there was someone else in the backseat that he knew for sure something was wrong. 

“What the—” Marchand turned to look at the other passenger and recoiled when he recognized the tall, hulking Russian holding a phone and eyeing him predatorily.

“Hello.” Alex grinned evilly, brimming with satisfaction as he watched Marchand try and fail to open the passenger door. 

“What the _fuck?!”_ Marchand shrieked. “Is this the right—” The remainder of his sentence died with a startled gasp once Bergeron knocked on the window, sporting a sinister smile of his own.

“Have a good time, boys!” Bergeron shouted through the glass before darting away. 

Nicke slammed on the gas, throwing Marchand against the back of the seat as the car lurched forward.

“Might I interest you in some light reading on your way to our destination?” Alex offered. _“Bukkake Breeders #9,_ perhaps?” Alex held up his smartphone, which displayed an image of the manga they had found in Marchand’s hotel room.

Marchand’s jaw dropped. “How did you—”

“Shut up, I’m asking the questions now,” Alex hissed through gritted teeth before scrolling to the photo of the dildo in the toiletry bag. “Tell me, do you read it before or while you use this?” 

Alex chuckled to himself as Marchand squirmed anxiously in his seat. 

“Answer his question,” Nicke commanded; never looking away from the road. 

“I use that on my subs!” Marchand snapped.

“What subs?” Alex retorted. “Because you lost all your privileges. There’s nobody to use it on but yourself. And it looks like you’re doing a great job of that already.” Alex scrolled to the photo of the suction cup mount and held it up to Marchand, eliciting a startled gasp. “It’s just the right size to hold that dildo, too. What a coincidence. What would the boys say if they saw this?”

Marchand gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in rage. “You son of a—”

“Oh, look at you, acting all tough. You’re not going to fight me. Because you secretly want this. You want to be bred and drenched in come. You want to be used like a fucktoy. Used by your captain, I bet.”

Despite his gritted teeth and defiant tone, Marchand’s voice still wavered slightly. “No.”

“I can see why you’d want him to use you. He’s big and strong enough to overpower you. That’s what you want, isn’t it? Someone to hold you down and fucking ruin you, pound into you so hard you can barely walk for the next few days. Someone to pull your hair while he fucks your face before he creams down the back of your throat and you swallow every last drop of it. Someone to tie you up and put you in your place while the rest of the team watches.”

Marchand swung his right fist at Alex, who easily caught it midair and tightened his grip on the wrist. Clearly Marchand was enjoying this despite his insolence. Otherwise, Alex never would have been able to catch his arm that easily; let alone avoid the attempted right hook.

“You don’t have to tell me. I can feel how much you want it.” This was true; as Marchand’s arm was shaking ever so slightly. “I can feel how much you want to please your captain, to let him fuck you like a rag doll and fill you with so much come it drips out of you. But you’d still want more, like the little come slut you are. One cock wouldn’t be enough for you. You’d beg to be tied down and for your captain to use your ass while Bergeron and Backes take turns using your mouth, wouldn’t you? Your captain would breed you while they shot their loads all over you while you begged for more come from the rest of the boys because you can’t get enough, you insatiable little whore.”

Once Alex was done, Marchand was hyperventilating through gritted teeth; blushing ever so slightly.

“We’re almost there. Don’t worry, you can tell Chara all about it in a few minutes.”

***

Fighting Alexander Ovechkin was a bad idea.

Fighting Alexander Ovechkin when he had Nicke standing behind them with a length of shibari rope was an even worse idea.

Once Alex had subdued Marchand, Nicke tied Marchand’s wrists and forearms together in no time flat. 

Alex glared a warning at Marchand as he rang Chara’s doorbell. “I suggest you lose the attitude if you know what’s good for you. Your captain is beyond pissed with your recent behavior. Do what the three of us say, and you’re home free. Otherwise, you won’t be able to skate tomorrow, let alone walk. Do you understand?”

Marchand nodded; seething as he looked into Alex’s eyes.

Nicke jammed an elbow into Marchand’s left side, making him wince. “Verbalize.”

“…Yes, sir,” Marchand finally spat out; contempt dripping from his voice. 

“Good.” Alex nodded. “Looks like we have an understanding.”

Krejci opened the front door; clad in nothing but a black leather collar and matching jock. “Welcome, sirs.” He bowed momentarily before stepping away from the door. “Master Chara ordered me to show you to the dungeon. This way.”

Once everyone was inside and the front door had been closed and locked, Krejci led everyone upstairs and down the hallway, past several ordinary bedrooms and bathrooms, to the fully-stocked dungeon tucked away in a corner on the second floor.

Upon stepping into the dungeon, Alex felt his respect for Chara increase tenfold. His own dungeon was tucked away in the basement, but Chara had all his gear and furniture on the second floor where they could easily be discovered by an unassuming houseguest. He was flying his freak flag right in the middle of Boston Harbor and giving zero fucks who saw.

Chara and Backes were in the center of the room; both clad in black leather police shirts with matching pants. The contrasting footwear clarified their ranks: Chara wore a pair of military tactical boots; whereas Backes was in less fashionable high-top sneakers. Clearly, he had to prove himself worthy of boots, a prerequisite Alex respected.

Before deigning to look at Marchand, Chara first ordered Krejci to sit on the Gothic bench against the wall and wait until he was needed. Once Krejci obeyed, Chara beckoned the others over, glaring scornfully at Marchand.

“I trusted you.” Chara was stone-faced as he strode purposefully towards Alex and Nicke, who kept the defiant Marchand within their grasp. “And this is how you repay me?”

Marchand said nothing, diverting his gaze around the room to avoid eye contact. 

“You really are just a child with a temper. You can’t even look at me.” 

The statement had the desired effect; as Marchand snapped his head to look right at Chara as he lunged forward before being thwarted by Alex and Nicke, who each grabbed one shoulder. 

“See? There’s that anger again. Looks like you need this to keep it under control.” Marchand seethed, but remained otherwise compliant as Chara fastened his collar around his neck. Apparently he had finally realized the futility of resisting. 

“Now I understand.” Alex and Nicke released Marchand as Chara beckoned him. “You’re trapped in your own arrogance and pride. You can’t find a way out, so you took out all your frustration and anger on your subs. You sought refuge in your power trip, didn’t you?”

Marchand lowered his head, staring down at the floor for a long while before finally summoning the courage to answer. “…I did, sir.”

“Good.” Chara nodded approvingly. “We’re making progress here. But we still have to beat all that anger and pride out of you.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Marchand replied with a slight shudder.

Chara gently nudged Marchand over to Backes. “Backy, we’ll start with you. Show us what you’ve learned so far.”

Alex noticed the faintest twinges of defiance returning to Marchand’s face as Backes dragged him over to the St. Andrew’s cross near the wall furthest from the group. To Alex’s surprise, Marchand managed not to do anything stupid and instead allowed Backes to cut the rope binding his wrists and arms and instead attach him to the points of the cross. Despite his literal and mental restraints, Marchand’s eyes and expression were daring Backes to do his worst.

Clearly, Backes was up to the task, as he used the switchblade to slice through Marchand’s clothes before discarding them on the floor. Alex couldn’t keep the schadenfreude off his face as Marchand scowled at having clothes worth hundreds of dollars ruined in seconds. 

Backes’ face was expressionless as he pulled and twisted at Marchand’s nipples, coaxing them to full hardness before attaching a metal clamp to either one. He then gave Marchand’s cock a few cursory tugs before reaching into the toolbox and digging around until he found what he had been searching for.

Marchand recoiled at the sight of the nipple grips. “What are _those?!”_

“What, you don’t know?” Backes replied derisively. “I thought you were a Master Dom. Oh, that’s right, you never were. You’ll find out soon.” With that, he proceeded to attach each grip to one of Marchand’s balls, causing him to shriek. 

“Oh, that’s not even the fun part.” Backes took several steps back and crossed his arms over his chest, chuckling as he watched Marchand futilely struggle against the restraints. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll consider keeping the vibration function off.”

 _“WHAT?!”_ Marchand’s face froze in shock.

“Either shut your mouth or I’ll shut it for you.” Backes turned his back to Marchand and motioned to Krejci. “Krej. Get over here.”

Wordlessly, Krejci rose from the bench and headed over to the pair.

“Suck him off, but don’t let him come,” Backes ordered.

Krejci bent over and wrapped one hand around the base of Marchand’s cock before taking the first couple of inches into his mouth. His motions were slow and feather-light; enough pressure to coax Marchand to full hardness, but nowhere near enough for him to enjoy it.

Backes grabbed a Wartenberg wheel from the toolbox and proceeded to run it up and down Marchand’s chest, studying which spots got the biggest reaction before placing his other hand on Krejci’s forehead and pushing gently. Krejci got the hint and pulled away from Marchand’s dick.

“Go to the kitchen and get me some ice.” Backes’ command prompted a squeal from Marchand, which earned him a quick scowl.

“Yes, sir.” Krejci rose and left the room. 

“Looks like I need to shut your mouth for you,” Backes muttered before heading to the rack where Chara hung his equipment. He grabbed a ball gag from a small box on a nearby shelf.

“Not that one,” Chara advised. “I’m gonna need his mouth later.”

Backes grinned wickedly before returning the ball gag to the box and grabbing a ring gag instead.

“That’s better.” Chara nodded in approval.

Krejci’s timing was perfect. Backes had just finished fastening the gag to Marchand’s mouth once he returned with a large bowl of ice.

“Just leave that here.” Backes motioned towards a nearby spot on the floor. Krejci placed the bowl in the highlighted spot before returning to the bench. 

While the gag kept Marchand from mouthing off, his shrieks and whimpers were still audible as Backes would run the ice across his skin with one hand, then the Wartenberg wheel over the frozen spots with the other. 

Backes returned the Wartenberg wheel to the toolbox before bending over and switching on the vibration on the nipple grips. The stimulation was too much for Marchand, who twitched as if he were possessed as he came.

“Well, that’s disappointing.” Backes shook his head before removing the grips; much to Marchand’s visible relief. “And here I thought you’d be ready to play.”

“We’ll take it from here,” Chara said. “You did really well.”

Alex had to agree. Backes had a devious imagination that matched Nicke’s; though his demeanor needed some work. However, that was easily remedied.

Chara turned to face Alex and Nicke. “I’m going last. Who’s next?”

“Go ahead,” Alex told Nicke. “You probably won’t take as long as me. He and I have some unfinished business.” Alex shot an icy glare at Marchand with the last two words; noting the vague stirrings of alarm on Marchand’s face. Perfect. 

“Why, thank you.” Nicke’s lips twisted into a cruel smile as he sauntered over to Chara’s equipment wall and browsed the floggers. “They’re always so much fun to flog just after coming down.”

Alex could barely suppress a leer as Marchand recoiled in panic. 

“Do you want to leave him there or do we need to move him?” Backes inquired.

Nicke selected a flat braid flogger before scanning the room for a few moments. “Put him face down on the horse. He needs to learn his place.”

Backes nodded and helped Nicke untie Marchand from the cross before herding him over to the horse and binding his arms and legs on the attachment points. Backes stepped back and watched Nicke intently, as if he were studying game film.

Nicke wasted no time; laying into Marchand’s ass and thighs with the flogger, watching the welts form and ignoring Marchand’s muffled cries until his tone reached a particularly agonized fever pitch.

Nicke walked to the front of the horse and bent over to look Marchand in the eyes. “Let me guess. You’re almost at your limit and you want me to stop, right?”

Marchand nodded weakly; unable to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” Nicke asked in a mocking tone. “Real subs have no limits.”

Marchand’s eyes grew wide as he recoiled in pure, animal fear.

“Now do you get it?” Nicke was unable to conceal the seething anger in his tone as his eyes narrowed in rage. “You think you’re uncomfortable? What about your subs when you abused them? How do you think they felt? They were probably scared out of their minds. And when it was finally over, they probably hated you. They wanted revenge. Wanted someone to put you in your place. Someone like _us.”_

Nicke undid the moorings binding Marchand to the horse and shoved him to the floor before hustling over and removing the ring gag from Marchand’s mouth.

“But unlike you, we have compassion. So here’s how it’s going to go from here on out. We’re going to give you the opportunity to redeem yourself. Be a good boy, do what you’re told, and your transition to your rightful place as a sub will be fairly painless, metaphorically speaking. Or we can hand over all of Chara and Bergeron’s equipment and just let the boys do whatever they want with you. Considering all you’ve done to them, I can’t guarantee you’ll escape without a career-ending injury.”

Nicke grabbed a handful of Marchand’s hair and pulled; forcing Marchand to look straight into his eyes. Marchand was cowering now; his earlier pride and arrogance stripped away as he stared desperately at Nicke, his face and eyes betraying his newfound vulnerability. 

“P-please, don’t…” Marchand whined. “I’ll do anything, I swear…”

Nicke gave Marchand’s hair a quick, sharp tug, making Marchand yelp. “Remember who you’re talking to.”

Marchand swallowed slowly. “I…will serve you…sirs.”

“See? Was that so hard?” Nicke released Marchand’s hair and began undoing his pants. “Time to teach you some manners. Now, I’m going to give you an opportunity to apologize for disrespecting Ovi and me earlier. I think you know what to do.”

Marchand’s expression remained dazed despite his affirmative nod. “I—”

“You need to learn how to surrender control to another.” Nicke pushed his loosened clothing to the floor and stepped out of it. “Get down there and suck my cock like a good little whore.”

Marchand immediately complied; possibly because he was aware he had no choice. But Alex noticed a certain gleam in Marchand’s eyes before he rammed down Nicke’s shaft: excitement, twinged with arousal.

He would never admit it, of course. But Marchand’s dick was not only getting hard again as he moved back and forth, it eventually started leaking precome as well. He was clearly getting off on this. 

His performance seemed to please Nicke, who had a hand on the back of his head and was pushing down with every forward stroke. 

“You’ve been practicing,” Nicke noted as his voice lowered a couple of octaves; a sure sign he was getting close. “Practicing to do this to someone in particular, I bet. Your captain, maybe?”

Marchand squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered around the base of Nicke’s dick. 

Nicke bucked his hips back and forth several times before withdrawing his cock from Marchand’s mouth and clenching his fist around the length. “Tell me you’re a cock-sucking whore.”

Marchand remained silent; too embarrassed for words as Nicke came all over his face. He was clearly finding it hard to let go and submit to his true desires.

But that was where Alex came in. 

Marchand’s eyes remained shut as he gingerly moved his hands across his cheeks, wiping off the come. He froze once he felt Alex’s hand on his shoulder.

Alex spoke in the tone a parent would use with a kindergartener caught raiding the cookie jar before dinner. “He gave you a gift, and that’s how you thank him?”

Mortified, Marchand snapped his eyes open and turned his head to look at Alex. “I, uh…sorry, sir.”

“What do you say?”

Marchand turned his head once more to face Nicke, who was now getting dressed. “I apologize for my rudeness, Master Backstrom. Thank you for your gift.”

“That’s better. But I still have to punish you for that.”

“Yes, sir.” Marchand hung his head and stared at the floor.

“I wasn’t even going to discipline you. But clearly you still need to learn some humility. So I guess that’s up to me.”

“I…understand, sir.”

From his tone, it was apparent Marchand was expecting a whipping or another flogging. But what he really needed was to be reminded of his place.

Alex pointed to the padded bondage table near the back wall. “Get up there and get on your hands and knees.”

“Yes, sir.” The contempt from the car ride and arrival at Chara’s house had completely vanished from Marchand’s voice. Marchand was totally obedient now; wasting no time in getting off the floor and climbing onto the bondage table before assuming the commanded position.

Nicke had been right. Krejci would prove useful. “Krejci, he’s not quite ready yet. Go over there and lube him up with your tongue.” 

Once again, Krejci was silent as he rose and strode to the table; where he positioned himself behind Marchand. Krejci bent over and began lapping at Marchand’s hole.

Marchand’s face flushed as he writhed and moaned, unable to keep up his stoic front; especially when Krejci dove in further, sliding his tongue in and out. The padding creaked under Marchand as he bucked his hips back and forth, trying to get Krejci’s tongue as deep inside as possible.

“Tell me.” Alex crossed his arms over his chest, watching with the indifference Marchand could no longer muster. “How do you feel right now?”

“I— _oh, fuck_ —I…feel amazing, sir…” Marchand could barely speak between gasps and moans.

“And why do you feel that way?” 

“Because— _ah_ —because…” Marchand’s face was now bright red as he ground against Krejci’s face. “Krejci is…eating me out…sir…”

“Krejci.” Alex’s voice was firm, yet detached. “Stop. Go sit down.”

Marchand gasped and whimpered pathetically when Krejci pulled away and returned to the bench. 

“Did I say you could fucking come?” Alex asked sternly. “Remember, you’re not in charge anymore. You don’t get to come until we say so. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Marchand rasped, nodding weakly.

“Now, we’re gonna play a game: you, me, and your captain. One of us is gonna fuck you, and the other will use you from the other end. You do get a choice, though. Who do you want where?” 

Marchand turned his head, avoiding Alex’s gaze the best he could. “I’d rather my captain fuck me.”

Alex narrowed his gaze, speaking sternly. “We need more detail than that.”

“I…” Marchand squeezed his eyes shut, unable to avoid turning beet red. “I want my captain to fuck me while I choke on your dick.”

Chara smiled, chuckling in satisfaction. “That’s a start, I suppose.” Other than smearing a bit of lube on his cock after undoing his pants, he didn’t need any additional preparation. He was already rock hard from having watched the others punish Marchand.

Alex couldn’t even be mad he didn’t get to fuck him as he moved to the other end of the table and stepped out of his pants. He got to shut that smart mouth of Marchand’s the way he always wanted to. 

“Get on your back,” Chara ordered as he positioned himself on the opposite side of the table near Marchand’s lower half. “Ass right up against the edge. Get your legs up in the air and hold them there.”

Alex would have preferred to tie Marchand up, but judging by the look on Marchand’s face as he placed his hands on the backs of his thighs and raised his spread-eagled legs in the air, this was humiliating enough; not to mention a delectable sight.

Another jolt of schadenfreude surged through Alex hearing Marchand squeal as Chara impaled him in one stroke. Despite the overwhelming sound of humiliation, Alex could detect a faint tone of pleasure that Marchand was desperately trying to hide.

“That was too easy,” Chara remarked with a satisfied smile. “Icebreaker’s right. You _are_ an anal slut.”

“I am _not!”_ Marchand objected.

“Don’t lie to me.” Chara pounded in and out of Marchand a few times, making him wince. “You’re practically absorbing my cock.”

“I’m…not—” Whatever Marchand had meant to say was stifled by a low moan.

Alex grabbed the sides of Marchand’s head and tipped it backwards towards him. “Seems you need me to shut you up.” With that, he rammed his cock into Marchand’s open mouth. 

It wasn’t long before Marchand’s mouth began responding to Alex’s movements; trying to draw him in as he moaned with each of Chara’s thrusts. He was enjoying this far too much for any denials to be believable; especially considering that he was dripping precome all over his thighs.

Marchand was beginning to realize that his rightful place was never as a Dom. He’d been knocked off his perch. A little more pressure and he’d understand.

He was already succumbing; whimpering around Alex’s cock as he began rolling his hips to meet every one of Chara’s thrusts. He drew Alex further into his velvety mouth with each moan; making Alex wonder if that had been the intention all along.

“Look at you, leaking like a whore,” Chara observed with a smirk. “You like being used like a fucktoy, don’t you?”

Marchand didn’t respond; instead contorting his face as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Alex pulled back from Marchand’s mouth and smacked his right cheek. “Your captain asked you a question. Answer him.” 

Marchand gasped, clearly surprised by the sudden display of authority. “Sorry, sir, I...do.” He opened his eyes and gazed up at Alex, seemingly pleading for mercy.

“You like being fucked while you choke on another dick?”

The crimson tinge returned to Marchand’s cheeks. “Yes, sir.”

“And why is that?”

“Because…” Marchand cried out when Chara bottomed out inside him; his voice a hybrid of pleasure and humiliation. “Because I’m a fucking whore, sir.”

Alex grinned ear-to-ear. “Good boy.” 

Marchand craned his neck, trying to engulf Alex’s cock into his mouth once more. His face was crestfallen when Alex pulled his hips away at the last moment. Apparently Marchand still needed to learn who made the decisions.

“Now beg for this cock,” Alex commanded.

“Please, sir,” Marchand whimpered. “Please let me suck you off and swallow every last drop of come.”

Alex made eye contact with Chara before they both nodded. Good artists knew when to put down their brushes and call their paintings finished.

“Go on, then.” Alex slid his cock back into Marchand’s mouth. “Come for me. Show me what a slut you are.” 

Marchand practically devoured Alex’s cock; greedily slurping as Chara mercilessly pummeled his prostate from the other end of the table. The louder Marchand moaned, the faster Alex moved his hips to meet the sensations and the sound. 

Alex came first, shooting straight down the back of Marchand’s throat. It was apparent this triggered Marchand’s orgasm; as his body came alive the moment he began swallowing Alex’s load. Chara came soon after, burying himself inside Marchand as deep as he could with a guttural growl. 

Both Chara and Alex withdrew their cocks and stepped back; giving Marchand a few moments to recover before Chara addressed his now-fully fledged sub. “And what do say to Master Ovechkin and your captain?”

Marchand paused before taking a deep, shaky breath. “Thank you, Master Ovechkin. Thank you, Captain.”

Chara nodded approvingly. “Excellent. We’ll make a sub out of you yet.”

Alex scanned the room to gauge everyone’s reactions. Backes was still fascinated. Nicke grinned deviously; clearly having enjoyed the show. Bergeron couldn’t keep the sardonic grin off his face at finally having watched Marchand get put in his place. Krejci had a raging boner that was beginning to leak precome.

Chara noticed Krejci as well and addressed the others. “Bergs, Backy, I need to take care of aftercare and some business with our guests. Bergs, why don’t you watch Backy and Krej?”

Bergeron and Backes nodded and went to grab some equipment. Alex and Chara each offered Marchand a shoulder for support and helped him down to the kitchen, with Nicke following closely behind him.

Once they were in the kitchen, Alex and Chara deposited Marchand on a barstool next to one of the islands. Chara made a beeline for the fridge and grabbed a Gatorade Gx bottle and what appeared to be a protein pack containing sliced apples and almonds before heading back over and depositing the items on the island countertop in front of Marchand. Marchand got the hint and started chugging the contents of the bottle.

“How early do you want us there?” Nicke asked Chara.

“No later than 10:30,” Chara replied. “I have to finish getting everything set up before the boys come in for practice.”

Alex glanced over at Marchand, who was now munching on the protein pack’s contents. “So the original plan still stands, I take it?”

Chara nodded. “I see no reason to change it. If he folded that easily, then he should have no problem performing for the boys. Speaking of…” Chara looked down at Marchand, who realized he was being watched and raised his head to look at Chara.

“Tomorrow, the boys will expect you to show remorse, and they’ll expect you to be an obedient slut. If you don’t do either of these things, they will want to take matters into their own hands. If that happens, I can’t guarantee your safety. Is that clear?”

Marchand nodded; the anxiety apparent in his eyes. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. I’ll drive you home once you finish that. Get plenty of rest tonight. You’ll need it.”

***

Alex could hear various Bruins filing into the locker room from his vantage point and could tell by their audible reactions exactly when each of them spotted the spreader bar hanging from a chain on the ceiling.

The locker room was buzzing with excitement by the time the entire team had arrived. They all knew what the spectacle meant. Someone was getting punished. 

Chara turned to look at Alex and Nicke. “I’ll go first. Everyone wait here until I call for Marchy.” Everyone nodded in understanding before Chara strode into the locker room, lulling everyone into complete silence.

“Dima.” Chara was expressionless as he eyed Kagarlitsky. “Would you remind everyone what the rules are, please?”

Kagarlistky answered without missing a beat. “Proper demeanor, proper alignment, and proper presentation, sir.”

“Excellent. You’ve been paying attention.” Chara placed his hands behind his back. “And what do we do when someone breaks those rules?”

“Punish them, sir!” everyone replied in unison.

“We all know someone who’s been breaking all these rules.” Chara paced back and forth, scanning the faces of everyone in the room. “Someone wasn’t responsible enough to handle his new role and privileges and violated the trust I put in him. And he violated the trust _you_ put in him. I think we all know who that is.”

The room remained silent as some of the Bruins exchanged glances.

“Given the severity of his offenses and both his arrogance and lack of remorse, I knew that he required special punishment.” Chara stopped pacing and turned to face the others. “So I brought in Icebreaker.”

The locker room was buzzing with excitement again; with several astonished expressions and some murmuring among the crowd.

“Icebreaker never disappoints. He did what he does best. He bled every last ounce of insolence out of Marchy and turned him into an obedient little slut who’ll do absolutely anything the other Doms and I command.” Chara scanned everyone’s faces one last time, soaking in the anticipated expressions. “Now, how about we let Icebreaker show you what Marchy’s become?”

“That’s our cue.” Alex tugged at the leash in his right hand; jerking the collar around Marchand’s neck. “Come on.”

Alex strode into the locker room with the leash in hand and the naked Marchand crawling on all fours beside him. The Bruins didn’t acknowledge Backes, Bergeron, or Nicke following behind them; instead applauding, hollering, and whistling at the spectacle. There were several satisfied grins on the faces of the crowd.

Once everyone was assembled in the locker room, Alex looked down at Marchand and tightened the leash in his hand. “Bark for them.”

Marchand’s expression was hesitant at first, but he seemed to realize he had no choice. “Woof!” He arched his back in a catlike motion and lowered his head, acutely aware that many of his teammates were snickering. “Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!”

“That’s enough. Are you ready to show everyone how wrong you were?”

Marchand raised his head and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“I know your type. You like it rough. You like it with some pain. You want to be taken. Tell your captain what you want him to do to you. And remember, we need _explicit_ details.”

“I want him to pound me so hard that I can barely skate tonight.”

“Wasn’t there more?” Alex prompted. “Something about Bergeron and Backes?”

“I…” Marchand cast his gaze downward before rearing back onto his ankles, defeated. “I want to choke on their dicks as they take turns using my mouth while Master Chara’s fucking ravaging me. And I want them to cream all over me when he breeds me.”

Alex grinned wickedly, nodding in approval. “That’s more like it.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the rest of the team was standing enthralled, watching the proceedings with a great deal of interest. 

“Well?” Chara gestured towards the crowd. “Who wants to see him strung up like a piece of meat?”

The locker room erupted into a raucous cheer.

After Alex removed the collar, Bergeron and Chara pulled Marchand off the floor and fastened his wrists inside the spreader bar. Backes, who was standing near the back of the room next to an end table holding some sort of contraption, used the machine’s lever to adjust the chain’s tension so Marchand’s body would remain taut unless the Doms moved him. 

Chara leaned closely against the trussed Marchand, chuckling to himself. “Never thought you’d end up in this situation, did you?”

Marchand looked away and shook his head. “No, sir.”

“Look at me while I’m talking to you!” Chara snapped. 

The rebuke made Marchand turn his head and look Chara right in the eyes. “…Sir.”

“That earns you five more lashes with the flogger. So Icebreaker gets to do ten, but I get to do 15. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Marchand nodded emphatically. “Sorry, sir.” 

Nicke had already brought Alex’s tool kit into the locker room when they first arrived. “Got any preferences?” he asked Alex.

Alex cradled his chin in his left hand, pondering the contents: whips, slappers, floggers, crops, almost anything he could have wanted. After a few moments of indecision, he took out the leather eight-tail braided flogger. 

Nicke grinned. “Excellent choice.” 

Chara was now addressing the rest of his team. “OK, first Icebreaker punishes Marchy, then I do.” A devilish smile spread across his face. “Then the real fun begins.” The final statement elicited cheering and whistling from the spectators. 

Alex maneuvered behind Marchand’s back and raised his right arm. The Bruin Doms had done him a favor with the positioning of the spreader bar; as this gave him a wide swath of Marchand’s back to target. He cracked the flogger right in the center of the back, producing a nice _thwack,_ but no reaction.

Marchand began clenching his fists after five more lashes in the same spot. Alex moved back and forth between each lower shoulder blade to keep him on his toes.

Once he was finished, Alex backed away and gestured towards Marchand, whose back was now streaked with crimson stripes. “Chara, you’re up.”

“All right, here’s how it’s gonna go,” Chara informed Marchand as he approached with a bootlace flogger in hand. “You’re going to count each lash. Then before the next lash, you’re going to apologize to the boys each time. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir,” came the muted reply. Clearly, Marchand was far more intimidated by Chara’s punishment than Alex’s. It made sense, since he had been hiding his submissive fantasies about his captain for some time.

_SMACK!_

“One!” Marchand shrieked. “I’m sorry!”

“Good,” Chara seethed. “Just like that.” He dove into a rapid succession of lashes that eventually left Marchand shrieking, bruised, and with tears pooling in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Marchand whined pathetically. “I won’t disobey you again.”

“You’d _better_ not,” Chara hissed. “Because if you do, _I will fucking make you regret it.”_ With that, Chara returned his flogger to its case before addressing the crowd.

“See what Icebreaker’s turned Marchy into?” Chara inquired before being met with appreciative applause, roaring, and whistling. “Since he’s done us such a big favor, I think he should be first to demonstrate just what a submissive slut Marchy is now. What do you think?”

Alex hadn’t heard cheering that loud since the Caps won their first Cup. He was grinning like the cat that ate the canary as he turned to face Chara. “Well, since you’re kind enough to offer, how can I say no?”

Nicke got the idea and dug a packet of lube out of Alex’s tool kit. “Catch.” Nicke’s throw was perfect; and the packet landed right in the middle of Alex’s hand.

Alex could just fuck Marchand right then and there, but he needed to open him up a bit first. Besides, it would be much more fun to humiliate Marchand just a little longer.

“Krejci, get over here,” he called to the crowd. “Show the boys what you did last night and how much Marchand loves it.”

Krejci nodded and stood behind Marchand, unsure how to position himself. Chara noticed Krejci’s predicament and bent Marchand over. 

“Marchy, spread your legs,” Chara commanded. “Show the boys what a fucking whore you are.” 

“Y-yes, sir.” Marchand’s face was burning crimson, but he did as he was told. 

Backes threw a towel to Krejci, who knelt on it before spreading Marchand’s ass open and caressing the perineum and sphincter with his tongue; sometimes slipping it inside. Before long, Marchand was a quivering, moaning mess; his cries echoing off the locker room walls. 

Alex reprised his question from the previous night. It was so much better with an audience. “Tell the boys how you’re feeling right now.”

 _“Unnnngghhh_ …I’m feeling… _so fucking good_ right now— _ahh—”_

“And why do you feel that way?”

“B-because I’m a fucking filthy slut who loves it up the ass!” Marchand shrieked. “I love it when Master Chara fucks me…”

Alex chuckled as he smiled in satisfaction. “That’s enough, Krejci. You can return to the boys now.” As Krejci silently obeyed, he made short work of his clothing before opening the lube packet and slicking up both himself and Marchand’s hole. Marchand bristled upon feeling Alex wipe his hand on his lower back. 

Without warning, Alex grabbed Marchand’s hips and thrust forward until he bottomed out, eliciting a moan. “You opened right up for me,” Alex observed with a devious grin. “You’re right, you _are_ awfully used to taking dick.”

Marchand gasped as he turned his head back to face Alex, his face turning crimson red. “Don’t—”

“Have you forgotten?” Alex hissed with a cold glare. “You’re not in charge anymore. It’s not up to you. I wonder…how will you react when I start doing this?” With that, Alex dug his nails into Marchand’s hips and started pummeling his ass. The rhythmic slapping of Alex’s thighs against Marchand’s ass was drowned out by Marchand’s cries, shrieks, and yelps of pleasure. 

Marchand was nowhere near coming; probably because Alex never factored into his fantasies to begin with. It would take Chara to undo him. In the meantime, Alex settled on another humiliation: coming inside Marchand, but leaving him with blue balls. 

“Tell me you love it in the ass, slut!” Alex snarled through gritted teeth. “Tell me how much you fucking love it!”

“Hnnnggghhh…” Marchand helplessly balled his hands into fists. “I love it in my ass! I fucking love it!

Alex ramrodded in and out of Marchand, ignoring Marchand’s flinching as he built up his own orgasm. “This’ll teach you not to mess with your boys! Fucking take it, slut!” He closed his eyes and slammed forward one last time, coming inside Marchand as deeply as possible.

Marchand silently looked back at Alex with a dazed expression.

“Well?” Alex crossed his arms across his chest. “You’re forgetting your manners.”

“Th—thank you, sir,” Marchand rasped.

“That’s better.” With that, Alex pulled out and headed over to his toolkit to clean up. 

Chara paced around Marchand’s tethered form, inspecting him like a piece of meat. “So it’s true.”

“What is?” Marchand asked, confused.

“You really _do_ like it with some pain.”

“That’s not true!” Marchand objected.

 _“Please,”_ Chara scoffed dismissively. “You’re leaking like a bitch in heat.” One look at Marchand indicated this was true; as his fully-stiffened cock was dripping precome. “Now then…what was this about wanting to be taken?”

“I…” Marchand’s eyes darted side-to-side to avoid looking at Chara. “It’s like I said earlier.”

“Say it to _me.”_

Marchand raised his head and looked right into Chara’s eyes; which displayed a vulnerability he hadn’t shown Alex. “I want you to pound my ass while Bergy and Backy take turns fucking the back of my throat.” He suddenly corrected himself; aware of whose decision it was. “…Please.”

Chara chuckled through a tight-lipped smile. “Well, since you ask so nicely…I don’t see why not. Lean over and spread your legs.” He gave the chain a quick tug with his free hand, then allowed Backes to adjust the mechanism as he returned his flogger to its prior resting place and grabbed a packet of lube.

Bergeron moved Marchand into his final position before yanking the chain one final time to check the tension, then gave Backes a quick thumbs-up before returning his focus to Marchand. “Let’s see how well Icebreaker trained that mouth of yours.”

He barely had time to remove his pants before Marchand lunged forward, swallowing his cock to the hilt.

“Hmm, Icebreaker’s right. You _are_ a greedy little cock slut.” Bergeron grabbed a handful of Marchand’s hair, holding it in place for control rather than force as he gently slid his hips forward, testing how far back he could slip into Marchand’s throat. Several long moments passed before Marchand gagged and recoiled.

“Not bad,” Bergeron praised. “I wasn’t expecting you to be this good so soon. Just a little more training and we can do some amazing things to that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Despite the pink flush on his cheeks, Marchand appeared genuinely flattered at the praise. “Thank you, sir.”

By now, Backes and Chara were both prepared and took positions at opposite ends of Marchand. “His ass is mine,” Chara declared. “You two decide how you want to take turns up front.”

“Well, I have an idea…” Backes offered. “But we all need to warm him up a bit first. Bergs had his turn already, so I’m going next.”

“Fair enough.” Chara had already lubed himself up, so he placed his hands on either side of Marchand’s waist and thrust all the way inside him, causing Marchand to yelp in surprise. 

“Mmm, this is always the best, using someone else’s come as lube,” Chara purred as he smiled at Marchand. “You’re already pretty open, but you loosened up even more for me. You’re learning to take my cock really quickly. Well done.”

Marchand inhaled sharply at the praise before turning his head and lunging towards Backes’ cock.

“That’s it,” Chara crooned. “Let yourself be a whore.” 

Chara’s encouragement finally allowed Marchand to submit to his true desires; switching back and forth between Backes’ and Bergeron’s cocks every few moments; sucking and deepthroating like a stranded desert traveler who hadn’t drank water in several days. Even after his own orgasm, Alex still thrilled at Marchand’s muffled yet breathy moans; the kind of sounds one only made when they were _really into it._

Upon scanning the crowd, Alex saw that several other boys were enjoying the show as well; as many of them were stroking their dicks while watching intently. They, too, could sense how much Marchand was  
enjoying it.

Eventually Chara’s ministrations became too much for Marchand, who moved away from Bergeron and Backes, moaning and shaking so much he was unable to focus.

“That’s it,” Chara praised with a grin. “Show everyone what a cock-loving whore Icebreaker made you.”

 _“FUCK!”_ Marchand shrieked as Chara continued pummeling his ass. _“Fuck this is so good! Yes! Oh my God, YES! FUCK ME LIKE YOU HATE ME!”_

“Good little fucktoy,” Chara hissed through gritted teeth. “I’ll give you what you want.” He pistoned in and out of Marchand at lightning speed before slamming his hips forward one final time, coming as deep inside of Marchand as he could. The movement and final thrust transformed Marchand into a trembling, shrieking mess; crying out at the top of his lungs as he came all over the floor.

Marchand hadn’t gotten Backes and Bergeron off, but Chara could work on that. Judging by the looks on their faces as they undid the spreader bar and lowered Marchand onto the floor, they had other plans.

“If I remember correctly…” Bergeron began. “You wanted us to cream all over you, didn’t you?”

Marchand’s only response was a guttural moan as he lay drained and motionless on the floor.

“Well?” Bergeron prompted. “Speak up.”

“Yes, sir,” Marchand finally managed after several long moments. “I want it all over me.” 

Chara motioned to the crowd. “Well, you heard him. He’s done so well for us, why don’t you all give him what he wants?”

Chara didn’t have to say it twice. The audience immediately swarmed over Marchand with cocks in hand, stroking themselves along with Bergeron and Backes. Since they were already turned on by the preceding show, it wasn’t long before they were coming all over Marchand’s prone body, leaving him drenched in come as he begged for more. 

The Bruins couldn’t have been any more pleased with Marchand’s performance.

Neither could Alex.

***

Alex thumbed the cash-stuffed envelope in his pocket one more time before locking and bolting the room door behind him. Chara had paid him enough he wouldn’t have to work for quite some time.

But he would. If he tried to take an extended break, he’d be bored at the end of the first week.

Nicke looked up from his spot on one of the twin beds before returning to the copy of _Bukkake Breeders #5_ he had been reading.

“Really?” Alex asked derisively. “What are you doing reading that, anyway? It was #9 we found, anyway.”

“Well, I have to read volumes one through eight so I can get caught up,” Nicke explained.

Alex rolled his eyes as he sat down on the other bed and began removing his shoes. “Where did you even get that, anyway?”

“V hooked me up,” Nicke replied. “You know he’s a freak.”

Alex nodded in agreement. “He’s a freak.”

Nicke looked up from the manga to face Alex. “He’s got a really impressive collection of tentacle hentai.”

“I’ll…keep that in mind.” Sometimes Alex seriously worried about some of the shit V got off on.

“Wanna borrow these after I’m done?”

“Not really.” Alex pulled off his socks and stuffed them inside of the shoes on the floor.

Nicke flipped to the next page and chuckled. “This guy kinda looks like Crosby.”

“Huh?” Alex got up and moved over to the other bed; leaning over Nicke’s shoulder to get a better look.

“Oh, so _that’s_ what you’re into?” Nicke raised an eyebrow at Alex; smiling in amusement.

“Whatever.” The first thing Alex spotted on the page was a large pink butt plug wielded by another character using it against the Crosby-esque one. “God, I’d love to cram that thing up his self-righteous ass.”

Nicke laughed. “If we’re going that far, I’d shut him up with a spider gag.”

A devious smile crossed Alex’s face as the fantasies began dancing through his brain. “But before that, I’d leave the plug in all day and cage him so he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Drive him crazy before I even start with him.”

“And then?” Nicke put the manga down; finding Alex’s imagination far more intriguing. 

“Too bad I don’t have any stocks. That would be a perfect place to put him. Especially after I was done with him. I’d move them to the locker room and leave him naked there all day with a few toys left out to see what the boys can come up with.”

“Oh, I like _that.”_ Nicke nodded, laughing deviously. “Leave a marker there, too.” 

“And hope everyone writes in English.” Alex moved away from the bed and resumed getting undressed.

“You just have to ruin it by being realistic, don’t you?” 

“Well, it’s not like I’ll ever get to do it.”

Nicke cocked his head to the side, eyeing Alex intently. “Are you sure about that?”

Alex paused halfway through undoing his pants. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, if he gets well enough to go to the play party during All Star Weekend…”

“Yeah, right.” Alex waved a dismissive hand before undoing his pants and pulling them down. “Like I’ll ever manage that.”

“Never say never.” Nicke picked up the manga and resumed reading as Alex removed the remainder of his clothing, then began heading towards the bathroom for a shower.

“Hey.”

Alex paused mid-stride and turned to face Nicke.

Nicke held up the manga. “You sure you don’t want to borrow this?”

“NO!” Alex stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Dominating Crosby at the play party. That was a good one. But it would never happen. Nicke did get carried away sometimes.

What would he come up with next? Someone dominating Alex at the party?

Alex’s hand hovered over the tap for a few moments as he pondered the scenario.

“Nah.” He shook his head and turned on the water.


End file.
